The disclosed invention relates generally to apparatus for flaring plastic tubing ends, and more particularly to a cold form flaring tool that does not utilize heat.
Plastic tubing is utilized in various applications such as ultra pure chemical dispensing systems and deionized water systems.
Sections of plastic tubing are commonly interconnected with fittings that are inserted into flared tubing ends. Known tubing end flaring techniques typically involve heating the tubing end, forcing the tubing end onto a flaring mandrel, and then cooling the flared tubing end.
A consideration with known techniques for flaring tubing ends is the length of time required to flare a tubing end, for example on the order of 3 to 5 minutes, which limits productivity.
A further consideration with known techniques for flaring tubing ends is the necessity of a heat source, which requires a source of energy that needs to be transported to the work site, set up, and then removed. Moreover, in certain environments, devices which produce heat or which can potentially produce mechanical sparks or other sources of ignition are not permitted for safety reasons.
Another consideration with known techniques for flaring tubing ends is the common use of some form of cooling of the flared tubing end, such as water or cool air from an air source, which requires equipment in addition to the heat source. Further, the use of water provides the possibility for contamination of the tubing, and may be inappropriate in some applications.